This invention relates to position sensors in general and more particularly to an improved angular position sensor particularly useful with automatic anaylsis apparatus.
In an application of John G. Atwood et al., Ser. No. 499,602, filed Aug. 22, 1974, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, a completely automatic kinetic analysis apparatus is disclosed wherein various drive motors are caused to rotate either in one or both directions to carry out a cycle of operation. It is essential that these motors be stopped at the exact same position after each cycle of operation. Reliance on precisely controlled timing signals will not provide sufficient accuracy for this purpose and because, over a period of time due to voltage tolerances, etc., the motors could come out of synchronism. Furthermore, this and other similar systems require sensors of high reliability and long life making the use of micro-switch sensors impractical.